


Watching Miraculous Ladybug

by LadyConstellation



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien wants hugs, Also he can't stop flirting, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, But she still needs hugs, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, He just wants to sleep, I took the love square and just threw it out the window, Identity Reveal, Lila is horrible, Marinette is happy to supply them, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Watching Miraculous Ladybug, Will Give You Cavities, but hey what else is new, no beta we die like men, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: Because our poor, poor author is very bored, she decides to bring the characters from Miraculous Ladybug into a movie theater to make them watch their own show. Identities will be revealed, ships will sail, and stupid puns will be made frequently.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	Watching Miraculous Ladybug

Marinette was running late for class _again._ It wasn't her fault; she and Chat had stayed up late last night talking and watching out for akumas, and she'd slept in past her alarm. _Again_. She nearly tripped racing up the stairs of her school and crashed right into Adrien upon arriving at the door to her classroom. 

"Oh my god, Adrien, I'm sorry so. I mean– Sorry I'm so…" she groaned, planting her face in her palms. 

He smiled at her gently, patting her shoulder, "It's okay. For some reason, they're not letting us into the classroom yet. I'm not sure what's going on, though," 

Nodding, she opened her mouth and closed it several times, trying to find something to keep the conversation going. Before she could decide on what she was going to say, there was a blinding flash of white light surrounding her, and when Marinette opened her eyes again, she was in a completely different room. There was a large TV that covered an entire wall, and rows of seating that extended towards the back; where there was a snack table and two doors, which Marinette assumed led to the restrooms. 

With her was her entire class and a girl she didn't recognize. She wore her long brown hair in a ponytail and wore skinny jeans with light blue flats and a plain white t-shirt, "Hey guys!" the girl exclaimed, "I'm Mary, and I'm the one that brought you here." 

An outrage started once she said that and Max had to hold Kim back from attacking her, but Mary simply held up her hand. 

"Trust me, I don't mean any harm. I'm just here because in my world, life's just gone down the drain and I'm super bored so…" she shrugged, "I decided to bring you all here to watch your TV show." 

Alya wrinkled her nose, "We have a TV show?" 

"Well, yes, pretty much. In my world, you guys are fictional characters in a TV show called Miraculous Ladybug– which obviously centers around Ladybug and Chat Noir." 

"Then why aren't Ladybug and Chat Noir _here_?" Nino asked. 

Mary grinned, "Oh, they are. You guys just don't know it yet." 

Marinette felt the blook drain from her face and she nervously shifted on her feet. 

"Alright!" Mary clapped her hands together, "Your names are written on the seat you're supposed to sit in so if you could all take your seats, I'll start the first episode." 

Once everyone had been seated, Adrien lifted his head up, "Wait what's the first episode called?" 

"Oh, it's called Ladybug and Chat Noir, Origins Part 1," Mary sighed, "A bit of a long name if you ask me," 

Adrien nodded and Mary smiled. 

"Alright, everyone ready? Oh, and don't worry about your world and stuff, time is frozen here, so when we're done, no time will have passed in your world." 

The class nodded, and Mary hit play. 

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

Marinette frowned. She hadn't known that, and she was pretty sure anyhow who did meant trouble. However, she didn't recognize the voice. "Wait, who's talking right now?" 

"You'll find out in a second," Mary answered. 

**Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

**Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

"So, that would be Hawkmoth, I'm assuming," Nino sighed. 

Adrien nodded, "Looks like it. And the person who was talking before was probably his kwa– I mean, the thing that gives him his powers." 

Marinette gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything. 

**Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

**Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

**Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

"Well in that case," Marinette said, "You'd think they'd have some kind of foolproof for it like the powers don't work if you use them for evil. You know, opposed to just throwing more miraculous wielders at the situations." 

Adrien snorted, "That's a very good point. Still, at least Ladybug and Chat Noir turned out to be good," 

**Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

**Nooroo: _(sadly)_ Yes, master.**

**Gabriel: _(puts on the brooch)_ Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! _(transforms into Hawk Moth)_ From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! _(laughs evilly)_**

"You know, I really hated this dude _before_ starting to watch this, and now I just straight-up want to kill him." Alya said furiously, "Honestly, imprisoning that cute little purple dude! Anyone who does that probably doesn't have a heart," 

Alix raised an eyebrow, "You know, he's also akumatized pretty much everyone in this class, but sure, focus on the purple floating guy." 

"He has a name you know," Marinette pointed out, "Hawk Moth called him Nooroo,"

_Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong._

**Wayzz: Master, Master! _(customer hears Wayzz, looks up)_**

Chloé frowned, "That green thing looks a lot like the purple one Hawk Moth has," 

"It looks like a little turtle! Cool!" Nino cheered. 

Mary stifled a laugh. 

"What?!" he exclaimed. 

"Oh…" she hid her smile with her hand, "It's nothing, really." 

**Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... _(begins pushing customer out the door)_ Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

Laughter was heard throughout the room.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, "I recognize him from somewhere…" 

**Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

**Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

"I wish," Marinette grumbled. 

Adrien nodded, "Me too. Stupid Hawk Moth," 

**Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! _(shows his Miraculous)_ Time to transform! Wayzz... _(doubles over in pain)_**

"Why can't he transform?" Alya asked. 

Mary shrugged, "I think it has something to do with his age, but it's never really clarified." 

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

**Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. _(opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)_**

Nino whistled, " _Dude_ , that _is_ old."

"It should be impossible for him to be alive," Max said, pushing up his glasses. 

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing_

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

Chloé frowned, "Why are we watching Marinette? I thought this was about Ladybug and Chat Noir? And honestly," she tossed her hair back, "if we are watching anyone in this class, we should be watching me," 

"Even I don't know," Marinette replied, "I guess we'll just have to find out," she said nervously, knowing it was only a matter of time before someone found out her identity. 

**Marinette: _(Crawling out from underneath bed covers)_ Got it, Mom! _(Walking downstairs)_ Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

"And," Chloé said with her nose to the ceiling, "You'd be lucky to have me," 

**Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

**Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

"Exactly," Chloé nodded, clearly not picking up on the sarcasm. 

Alya rolled her eyes, "Oh come on," she grumbled. 

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine! _(Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)_**

**Tom: _(singing as he works)_**

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

**Marinette: Thank you, Dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

"It's true," Adrien nodded, "your father's macaroons are amazing," 

"Oh, thanks," Marinette replied. 

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. _(Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)_**

**Marinette: _(giggles)_ Thanks. _(Kiss Tom by the cheek)_ See you tonight!**

_Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her_

**Marinette: Uff... _(Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming)_ Uuuhhaawh? _(Grabs Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)_**

Adrien raised his eyebrows, turning to look at the girl next to him, "That was really brave of you, Marinette," 

"Pshh," Marinette shrugged it off, "It was nothing, really,"

**Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

**Marinette: _(People step on the spilled macarons)_ Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

**Wang Fu: _(Grabs and eats one)_ Mmmh. Delicious!**

**Marinette: _(School bell rings)_ Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! _(Runs towards the school)_**

"Wow," Rose giggled, "Even on the first day of school, you're still running late," 

"You know me," Marinette sighed, "A little bit of a walking mess," 

**Wang Fu: _(Looks at a strange looking box)_ Thank you very much, young lady.**

"Wait," Adrien said, holding his hand up, "Is… is he going to give you that box, because it– nevermind," 

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom._

**Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

**Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

**Chloé: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

**Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, _this_ is going to be _my_ seat. Get it?**

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

Adrien grinned, "Nice to know rumors weren't going around too much about my arrival…" 

"Oh no," Alya said, "Rumors were definitely going around. Marinette just wasn't paying attention. Also, girl, he's the son of your favorite designer, how did you not know who he was?" 

Marinette shrugged. 

**Chloé: _(She and Sabrina laugh)_ Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

**Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

Alya scoffed, "Man, I wish," 

"That would be super awesome," Nino agreed. 

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. _(walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand)_ Come on.**

**Marinette: _(trips and falls, spilling all but one macaron)_ Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

**Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. _(Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone)_ She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. _(pointing at Chloé)_ Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

**Marinette: _(grabs a macaron from the box and gives half to Alya)_ Marinette.**

**Alya: Alya.**

"And a beautiful friendship began," Alya grinned. 

"Very true," Marinette replied, smiling back at her. 

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

**Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

"Well, I was… a little held up," Adrien grimaced. 

_Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind._

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

"Adrien, literally just ignore your father," Mary snorted, "He's not exactly an amazing role model, so you should really just do what you want." 

"He's not that bad," Adrien said instinctively. 

Mary raised her eyebrow at him, "Really?" 

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

Marinette frowned, "That's the same man with the turtle and who I helped earlier." she turned to Adrien, studying him inquisitively. 

**Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.**

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom._

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

**Ivan: Kim!**

Kim grimaced, "Sorry, Ivan. What I did to you really wasn't cool." 

"It's okay, Kim," Ivan shrugged, "It's in the past now," 

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

Mary rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you guys get sent to the principal's office over anything. I've seen people do way more than that and they never got sent to our principal." 

**_(Ivan walks away angrily.)_ **

_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._

**Hawk Moth: _(His window opens)_ Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Ivan winced, "Sorry about what I did while I was akumatized," 

"Oh, it's okay Ivan," Marinette said gently, "Hawk Moth takes advantage of our emotions. What you did while under his control isn't your fault," 

The rest of the class nodded in agreement. 

_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking._

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. _(The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)_**

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. _(Turns into Stoneheart)_**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. _(Stoneheart appears)_**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

"Wow," Ivan said, "I really don't remember any of this…" 

Adrien shrugged, "It's probably a good thing. I don't think many people would really _want_ to remember what happened to them," 

_Scene: Library. Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera._

**Alya: Come on!**

**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

"Ah yes," Mary said sarcastically, "Give me an army to defeat this weird rock thing that just randomly showed up at my school. Surely no one's going to think I'm hallucinating or anything…" 

Alix snorted. 

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!**

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

"Alya, where are your survival instincts?" Marinette sighed, "I swear to god, it's like upon birth you looked at them and 'wow, survival instincts, never gonna need those,' and then threw them out the window." 

"Hey!" Alya protested. 

Mary giggled, "No, I think that's exactly what happened." 

Alya began pouting. 

**_(Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen)_ **

**Stoneheart: KIM! _(Marinette winces)_**

_Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box._

Marinette narrowed her eyes, "That's the same man _again_!"

"Haha, it's probably nothing," Adrien said, trying to laugh it off. 

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.**

Max nodded in approval, "Exactly! It's sad that very few people know that fact." 

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Gabriel: _(To Adrien)_ You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

"Ah yes," Adrien said dryly, "Not going to school makes perfect sense. Let me just get a subpar education so my father can ignore me even though I'm at home all day. This is an excellent plan. 10/10." 

Mary grinned, "You know, for the longest time I _begged_ my mom to homeschool me. Luckily she always refused though. I would've gotten really bored being at home and with my parents all the time." 

**Adrien: But Father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else?**

"It's not dangerous, you say as your future classmate is already getting akumatized," Kim deadpanned. 

"He does have a point," Juleka piped up, "Everyone in our class except for Marinette and Adrien has gotten akumatized," 

Alya narrowed her eyes at the two, "Wait a second–" 

"HAHA," Marinette interrupted loudly, "Let's just keep watching. Very exciting stuff. Much interesting." 

Adrien gave her a weird look. 

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– _(Adrien runs away)_**

_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping._

**Roger: Ready? Fire! _(The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)_**

Mary sighed, "You would they'd have learned by now. Honestly, with all the movies like this they should have realized: don't fire at a big scary monster. It makes it angrier and more powerful. It's in _every_ movie."

**_(Adrien turns on his TV)_ **

**André: I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.**

**News Crews: Mr. Bourgeois. Mr. Bourgeois!**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

"Well, I doubt they were expecting something like this," Sabrina said timidly, trying to defend her father, "It's not like they would have something prepared for this." 

"Of course not," Marinette said gently, "No one can blame law enforcement for this. No one would ever have thought to prepare for this." 

Lila scoffed, tossing her hair, "Well they absolutely should have. You know, maybe I could help with that stuff! I have a lot of connections with important people and they could probably help pul together more equipment for situations with akumas,"

Mary rolled her eyes. 

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

_Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room._

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... _(sees a little box)_ Huh?**

**Adrien: _(sees a little box)_ Huh?**

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? _(they open the little boxes and they glow)_**

**Marinette: _(Sees Tikki appear)_ Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the girl next to him, "Marinette, why do you have a kwami?" 

She narrowed her eyes back at him, "Why do you know what that is?" 

"Lucky guess?" he said, faking a smile. 

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! _(throws things at Tikki)_**

Alya laughed, "What a reaction, girl," 

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "I doubt you'd do much better if one of those showed up in your room!" 

_Scene: Adrien's room._

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

"Wow… you and Marinette had very different reactions to this," Nino laughed. 

Mary giggled, "Just wait. It gets _so_ much better." 

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky...**

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

"It looks like the floating things act pretty differently, too" Rose added. 

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? (tries to bite the game arcade's joystick) No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

Adrien groaned, "Urggg, why does he have to be such a glutton?" 

"Oh big deal," Plagg said, floating out of Adrien's bag, "You know you love me." he turned and glanced at Mary, "I'm assuming I can come out now." 

She shrugged, "I don't see why not. You're already on the TV anyways," 

_Scene: Marinette's room._

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... _(Marinette traps her in a glass cup)_ Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

Marinette giggled lightly, "I almost forgot how much I was freaking out. Oh, and Tikki I guess you can come out now," 

Tikki flew out of her purse, "Good, it was getting so cramped in there! Hi, Plagg!" 

"Finally," he groaned, zooming over to hug her, "these two idiots were taking forever–" 

"Shhhh!" Mary exclaimed, "They don't know yet." 

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

_Scene: Adrien's room._

**Adrien: _(catches Plagg)_ I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

Marinette turned her head slowly to Adrien, "There is _no_ way." 

**Adrien: _(shakes head)_ Uh-uh.**

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded, "You have to get better at that," 

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed, "I hadn't been out in ages! I just wanted some cheese!" 

Tikki sighed. 

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

"Nice burn!" Alix exclaimed.

**Plagg: _(flies out of Adrien's hands)_ Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor._

**Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

**Tikki: No! _(flies out of the glass)_ I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

"You–" Adrien glanced incredulously at Marinette. 

"It's not what it looks like!" she shrieked, "This is definitely not whatever you're thinking it is," 

Plagg groaned, "Hopeless…" 

_Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones._

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, Master?**

**Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. _(Closes the box)_**

"Yikes," Nathaniel whistled, "That definitely doesn't sound good," 

_Scene: Marinette's room._

**Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

"As much as I would love that, I don't really think that's how it works, girl," Alya laughed. 

Marinette shrugged, "Probably not," 

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

_Scene: Adrien's room._

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

"There's no way. There's no way. There's no way…" Marinette kept muttering under her breath while Adrien snuck glances at her. 

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.**

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

"Of course you will," Adrien said, nudging her with his shoulder. "You're amazing, Marinette,"

"Oh," she said lightly, "Well thanks, but you'll probably see how much I mess up so…" 

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

**Marinette: Spots on? _(The earrings activate)_ Whoa! What is happening?! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)_**

"Oh _hell_ no!" Chloe exclaimed, "I've– I've been fangirling over MARINETTE!?" 

"Wow!" Lila exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, "That's so cool Marinette!" 

Mary couldn't help but roll her eyes at Lila's reaction, knowing it was all fake. 

"Girl, you owe me like, _so_ many interviews!" Alya squealed. 

Adrien, seemingly the only one keeping calm, much to Plagg's surprise, just said, "So… definitely not what it looks like, huh?" 

Marinette just looked down, a heavy embarrassed blush coating her cheeks. 

_Scene: Adrien's room._

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

 **Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!- _(enters the ring)_**

 ** _[ Transformation Sequence ]_**

**_(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)_**

"Dude!" Nino exclaimed, "That. Is. So. Awesome!" 

"Well now both of you owe me interviews," Alya pointed out. 

Chloe turned ghostly pale, "There's no way." 

Adrien merely turned to Marinette, "So… Hey, My Lady?" 

"All the– are you sure?" Marinette said, her mouth gaping open, "I mean, all that was you? And all the times you– and the flirting? Everything, that was _you_?!" 

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah?" 

"Oh, kitty, I'm so glad it was you!" she exclaimed, nearly throwing herself into his arms. 

Adrien smiled, kissing her cheek, "I'm glad it was you, too," 

Mary grinned, "Well now that the reveals are out of the way, I'd like to focus on the transformations, because there is an astounding difference between Marinette and Adrien both transforming for the first time." 

The smile dropped off Adrien's face, "Oh no," 

"Oh yes," she replied as the screen briefly switched to a set of phots, "Honestly, Marinette looks terrified and apprehensive and Adrien looks like his whole life has led up to this moment."

The class burst out laughing as Adrien groaned. 

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

_Scene: Marinette's room._

**Ladybug: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! _(sees the screen)_**

Adrien smiled at her, "I think it looks nice on you," 

Marinette blushed beet red, "Oh, thanks," 

"For the love of god you too," Mary groaned, "Just kiss already!" 

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

**Ladybug: _(sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps)_ Alya?**

"Why can't you just stay out of danger?" Nino groaned. 

Alya waved her hand, "Impossible. It's for the Ladyblog!" 

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! _(goes upstairs)_**

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? _(grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)_**

**Cat Noir: _(while tightrope walking over his stick)_ I'm starting to get the hang of this. _(sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.)_ Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

"That was an awful pun," Alix groaned. 

Nino nodded. 

"Hey!" Adrien protested, "My puns are _paw_ sitively _claw_ some," 

"I _will_ throw you off a building," Marinette deadpanned. 

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

Adrien sighed, holding his fist out to Marinette. "The start of a wonderful partnership," 

She gave him a fist bump and smiled. 

"More like the start of you gazing hopelessly at her and endless complaining every time she rejects you," Plagg snickered. 

Adrien blushed, "Plagg! Not funny!" 

Marinette giggled lightly. 

**Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... _(pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir)_ Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

"You were totally about to say your real name, weren't you?" Rose laughed. 

"There is a small chance." 

**Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

**_(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)_ **

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

**Ladybug: Ugh. _(to herself)_ Trust yourself, trust yourself... _(uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)_**

Marinette groaned, "This is very embarrassing to watch," 

"Oh, it's gonna get _way_ worse," Mary smirked. 

_Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears._

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now?**

**_(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

"Hey!" Adrien pouted, "That's not fair!" 

Marinette smiled, "Kitty, everyone's smaller than him. It's not exactly a direct insult," 

He just continued pouting at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

**_(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)_ **

**Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

"Sorry for making you wait," she muttered. 

His pout turned to a smile, "It was worth it," 

Lila rolled her eyes as Mary shot her a death glare.

"Do not mess with my OTP or I will make you wear a trash bag as an outfit," she gritted out through her teeth. 

**Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... _(Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)_**

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

**_(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage as her heartbeat was heard offscreen. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)_ **

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

"You are aware I'm not actually a cat right," Adrien asked, his eyebrow raised. 

Mary giggled, "But you can purr," 

"Wait," Marinette gasped, "Kitty, you can purr?!" 

**Alya: Yes!**

**Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his rocky behind!**

"The nicknames started early, too," Nino noticed. 

The pig-tailed girl laughed, "Luckily he's really just cut it down to 'Bugaboo' and 'My Lady'" 

**Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

**Cat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

**Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

**Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

"My Lady!" Adrien frowned, "Be nice to yourself. You're amazing!" 

Marinette smiled up at him, "Thanks," 

Kim rolled his eyes, "I swear I'm going to get cavities listening to the two of you," 

**Cat Noir: _(uses his Cataclysm to break the net)_**

**Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

"You almost Cataclysmed Ivan?" Mylene exclaimed. 

Adrien groaned, "I guess… I really didn't know what I was doing at the time. Thank god it didn't work." 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

**_(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. _(Stoneheart throws him away)_**

"And this," Plagg said, glaring at Adrien, "is why my wielders should listen to me before going and transforming," 

"Whoops," he grimaced. 

Marinette giggled into his shoulder. 

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

"Aka you gut me off mid-explanation," Plagg lamented. 

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! _(A suit appears)_**

**Cat Noir: Super power?**

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

"Thank you for that, Adrien," Mary deadpanned, "No one else noticed that before." 

Adrien pouted while Marinette hugged his side. 

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm... _(Looking around, she spots a hose, Alya and the wetsuit)_ This! _(grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.)_ Don't resist. Trust me.**

**Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! _(gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)_**

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed, lightly slapping his shoulder. 

"I meant craz _ily_ beautiful and amazing and talented!" Adrien quickly amended. 

"Better," she nodded. 

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! _(Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)_**

**Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

Max frowned, "Why wouldn't you question how she knew your name?" 

Alya shrugged, "I was a little busy watching a comic book come to life," 

**_(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)_ **

**Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! _(Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)_**

They both held out their fists, "Pound it!" 

Marinette smiled and leaned her head into his shoulder. 

Alya squealed, "You guys are so cute!" 

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

"So much for that one," Marinette giggled. 

**Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. _(sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it)_ "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

"Awww," Mylene said, "I love you too, Ivan," 

The couple hugged. 

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

"See!" Max exclaimed, "Ivan gets it! If a random superhero knows your name you ask them why," 

Alya frowned, "Well ex _cuse_ me for being a little excited," 

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

"Alya," Marinette giggled, "Ladybugs can't sting you, I mean they can bite, but they don't have stingers," 

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

_Scene: Marinette's room._

**Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

"I did tell you that you'd do wonderfully," Tikki giggled. 

Marinette shifted uncomfortably, "Well, except for the whole part where I didn't…" 

**Sabine: _(voice)_ Marinette! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

"Bleh," Plagg groaned, "And the fawning begins," 

"Plagg," Adrien hissed, "Stop. Talking." 

Marinette muffled her laughter into her hands. 

**Plagg: Eww, what is this?**

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!**

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

Adrien sighed, "And forevermore, I was doomed to smell like Camembert." 

_Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies._

_Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV_

**Sabine: _(voice)_ Oh my!**

**Marinette: Hmmm?**

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

Marinette winced, "And there it goes," 

"It's okay My Lady," Adrien said, pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on top of her head, "We all make mistakes," 

_Scene: Adrien's room._

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

"Yeah dude," Nino wrinkled his nose, "I doubt it's as bad as you think it is, but you do vaguely smell of cheese." 

"Oh," Adrien exclaimed without enthusiasm, "Yay!" 

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma?**

Marinette sighed, "Oh god, I'm really sorry guys. This is my fault." 

"It's okay, My Lady. I didn't know either." 

"Well," Chloe sniffed, "That's not really saying much, considering you cut your kwami off mid explanation." 

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, "That is a lie! I couldn't do anything without you! You're my other half!" 

"I'm sorry. I was worried," she mumbled into his chest. 

**Adrien: So I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! _(takes her earrings off)_ I'm sorry Tikki.**

**Tikki: No, don't do tha--**

**Marinette: ...Tikki? _(puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer)_ I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

The class erupted. 

"Girl you almost gave up being Ladybug!" 

"But it was only your first shot! How could you give up so soon?" 

"Why would you do that?!" 

Marinette's eyes were brimming with tears as Adrien pulled her closer to his chest. "Guys lay off her," he growled, "She was scared and tired and worried. She was doing her best and what was the last time any of you did something half as heroic as what she just did? And clearly she ended up keeping her Miraculous, which I, for one, am _extremely_ grateful for." 

"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette whispered, "I'm really glad you're my partner." 

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. _(Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity)_ Everyone will be powerless against me! _(Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes)_. I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

"Alright," Mary exclaimed, "That was the first part of Origins. What did everyone think?" 

"I have a lot of questions," Alya whined. 

Chloe frowned, "I can't believe Marinette is Ladybug!" 

"I'm just glad I found My Lady," Adrien smiled. 

"And I'm glad I found my Kitty," Marinette replied. 

"Awesome!" Mary said, clapping her hands together, "Let's move onto Part 2!" 


End file.
